


Over the Love

by roxxie_kun



Category: Assassin's Creed, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxxie_kun/pseuds/roxxie_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar Rose has lived happily in the forest for 16 years with her aunts, until one day she meets a stranger in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Afternoon is Set

Once upon a time, there was a just King and his fair Queen. Long had they wanted for a child, and at long last their wish was granted.

At the birth of his beloved daughter, King Stephan was rejoicing with the rest of his people. Both his wife and daughter were healthy and whole. Today was the child’s christening. They named her Aurora because she filled their lives with sunshine. The nobility, the gentry, the Three Good Fairies, and King Hubert with his young son, to whom Aurora would be betrothed to and eventually marry. 

The happy day was ruined with the arrival of the Dark Fairy, Maleficent. She had cursed the child for having been spurned. In the end, after speaking with the fairies and his wife, they all conceded that the fairies taking Aurora away until the curse was lifted was the best course of action. 

So with heavy hearts, the King and Queen watched as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. 

16 years later, deep in the forest, the Three Good Fairies had raised the child as their own, and named her Briar Rose. 

Today was the girl’s birthday and the fairies had planned a surprise for her. They needed to get her out of the house. In the end they managed with the excuse of picking berries. 

Either way, Briar Rose smiled and headed into the forest she had come to know like the back of her hand. She began to sing, at first just notes that harmonized with one another. Singing had come naturally to her. The fairies would tell her that she sang before she spoke. 

Her song echoed through the forest. Songbirds flocked to her, and chirped merrily along. As she spotted the berry bushes, she sang to her songbird friends as she picked berries. 

Unaware, Briar Rose kept singing as a dark figure in the trees watched her. She laughed and giggled as she saw some of the animals of the forest come with a white coat and boots to act as her ‘prince.’ She gave them a curtsy and began to sing and dance with them, enjoying herself all the while. 

Connor had been riding in the forest when he heard and ethereal voice echo throughout. He warily looked about him, recalling the incident at sea with the sirens. Shuddering at the horrifying memory of clammy hands trying to drag him under the waves, his thought drifted to his father and grandfather. Both men were stern in their discipline, and that was how Connor was schooled. His grandfather guffawed at the story about the sirens though, saying that most if not all women wanted to sink their hands into any man and drown him or tear him to shreds. 

Remembering that he was in a forest, and not at sea; he began to think about his father and the task he was given for their stay in King Stephan's kingdom. A wife. When his father told him this, he was rendered speechless. He knew that this would come eventually, but still. No girl had ever caught his eye. At least he was given a chance to choose his bride. 

"Peasant or princess, it does not matter to me, Connor," his father stated, "so long as she has a good head on her shoulders and can bear a healthy child." 

"Yes, father," he answered after a moment. And so they sailed to the kingdom of King Stephan to find a wife for him among the king's courtiers. 

About two days in, he gave up. The women were beautiful, but no more beautiful or interesting than the girls back home. So today he told his father he would go for a ride in the forest. So here he was, looking for a creature that was probably a product of his imagination. 

Still, he wanted to know what creature on earth could make sounds as beautiful as those he was hearing. After riding his horse through the forest, he was tired and sweaty. He stopped by a pond, stripping off his heavy white hooded coat, and leather boots. Cupping his hands, he scooped some of the cool water and sipped at it. His thoughts were a storm of ideas. 

Who was singing? What was singing? Where were they? Could he be able to trap it and take it with him? 

He paused at this. What if it wasn't? What if it was? Would he do it? He thought and decided that no. If it was something he could take that he would leave it here, in the forest where it belonged. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. The singing had stopped for now. 

Why was his coat flying off without him?! And why were his boots hopping away?! He sighed in frustration and started free running through the trees, a skill his mother, God rest her soul, taught him when he was young. He followed the creatures to a small clearing. 

There he saw his coat float and heard the most beautiful singing. The coat moved to the side and he blinked in surprise when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He went further out on the branch to see her better. 

CRACK! 

The thin end of the branch snapped under his weight and he went tumbling down to the ground near the girl. Perfect. He groaned and tried to stand. The girl looked frightened and about to run. He held up his hands. "I'm sorry for startling you, Miss," he said calmly, as if he were talking to a scared little animal. 

Rose slowly backed away from him, her eyes wide with terror. There was a shallowness to her breath, and a hum in her ears. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said, approaching her cautiously as if she was the dangerous one. She exhaled when he did. 

"I'm sorry for startling you, Miss. I didn't mean to," he said, internally trying to keep himself calm because she was so damn beautiful and he wanted to hear her just one more time. 

"Oh, um, it's quite alright. You just, um, startled me. No one ever comes this far into the forest. A-are you lost?" she asked, keeping her distance from him. 

"N-no. I just." He paused. He just what? Was looking for the person singing and it turned out to be her? "I just heard you singing, and I, just..." he trailed off towards the end, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly. 

"O-oh," she muttered, looking at the ground, blushing bashfully. 

Connor bit his bottom lip before extending out his hand, "I'm Connor, Miss. Nice to meet you." 

Briar Rose looked at his hand curiously. "Um...I am Briar Rose," she answered, curtsying. 

"Oh, right." Connor gave a bow, his face hot.


	2. Now There's Green Light in My Eyes

And that was how Briar Rose met Connor Kenway. From then on, every day she met him at their spot near the creek in the forest. One of them would bring something to eat, as the other talked about their life. 

Or rather, Connor would be the one answering most of the time. Briar Rose was extremely curious about the world beyond her little forest. She asked about his soon to be kingdom, the court, his family, what he did, his duties, anything she could think of, he would answer in the shortest manner he possibly could. 

They had agreed to tell Briar Rose’s aunts about him. They were skeptical at first, but eventually warmed up to the idea. Connor said that he was a huntsman and he would keep an eye on Rose for them, most of his hunting was at night anyway. 

He asked her about her life here, what she did in her little forest. She would go into little stories of what she did, what happened in her little cottage with her aunts, and the animals of the forest. Sometimes she would sing to him. Those days were his favorite. 

Today was a warm summer day. They lay under the shade of a tree, Rose humming softly and Connor dozing off with the lovely song. 

“Do you hold masquerades in your grand castle, Prince Kenway?” she asked teasingly, stroking his hair softly, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp before letting the silky brown strands flow through her fingers. Damn. There went his nap. 

He snorted at his title. “Not masquerades, but balls, yes. Father hates masquerades. There is music, a feast, and dancing.” 

“Do you dance? Could you show me?” she asked, moving from under his head and shoulders to stand, smoothing out her skirt in a graceful movement. His brown eyes glared at her. Closing his eyes and sighing he stood up. 

He waved her over and placed her slim hand on his shoulder and the other in his larger calloused palm, his other hand was on her slim waist. He guided her through the steps, a step to the right, one to the back and together again. Keeping his head down to make sure that he didn’t step on her bare feet, he didn’t notice as her violet eyes watched him with marked curiosity. 

After a few sets of steps, he dropped his hands and felt his face warm up. “There. I have taught you the basic step,” he told her, avoiding her gaze. 

She curtsied and graced him with one of her smiles, and she got to see the corner of his lips twitch up before they feel to their usual stoic line. “Come here,” he commanded. 

Tilting her head, she did as she was told. From behind the tree he produced a rather large, lumpy parcel wrapped in plain brown paper and held closed with twine. “For you,” was all he said. 

She took the parcel and opened it carefully. There was a small gasp when she saw the golden pelt that lay inside. 

“I remember you telling me that there was something preying on the smaller animals. I managed to track it and I brought you its pelt,” he explained, trapped somewhere between embarrassment and pride. 

She stroked the golden fur, blinking in amazement. Suddenly, she sprang up and hugged him tightly. An awkward moment passed before Connor had the thought of hugging her back. Then there was a muffled question asked against his chest. 

“Hm?” he asked, one of his fingers twirling in her golden hair. 

“Were you hurt at all?” she asked again. 

He smiled and chuckled, “Not a scratch. You forget that I do this often.” 

“Deer are not mountain lions, Connor.” 

“Neither are wolves, but I’ve taken a pack or two.”  
“Connor!” she exclaimed, mildly horrified, stepping away from him.

He chuckled, and held her hands in his, “I do not kill unless I have a need to, or I am in danger, which is rare. I am fine.” She still looked unconvinced, a small pout forming on her lips. Tipping her chin up, her smiled assuredly and said, “No need for worry, I will be fine. The sun is setting. You should be heading back.” 

Briar Rose slowly nodded, before licking her lips and picking up her pelt before heading back to the little cottage in the glen. Her aunts asked about the pelt. The only answer she gave was that Connor had slain the beast that was prowling the forest. They were visibly relieved. Her Aunt Flora came up and helped her put it away properly, saying that Aunt Fauna had a bit of a soft spot for animals and she couldn’t stand the idea of any of them being hunted.

Connor made sure that she made it home safely before heading back to the castle. When he made it back, King Stephan asked about his ride, and as always he said it was fine, and not particularly eventful. His father and grandfather were not so easy to fool. 

Once dinner was over, they cornered him, and questioned him to the point of interrogation. Connor revealed nothing and headed to bed. 

Summer made way to autumn. Briar Rose and Connor spent many days together. He helped her gather food for the winter that lay ahead. She managed to make him a warm cape, which his father had taken for himself after Connor outgrew it. It still made Connor mad to this day.  
Then it came. The last day they would spend together before spring came again. Briar Rose was sad to see him go. Her only true friend in this world, but she could not blame him. He must have been missing his own home. 

Connor was reluctant to part with his friend as well. No little songbird kept in a cage would keep him happy throughout winter. His father and grandfather had certainly noticed how his mood kept turning sour. Still the next morning they were to sail back to his kingdom. 

They kept those thoughts at bay as they spent their day together. She sang him songs, he told her stories, and they danced together. 

Then the day came to an end. Not knowing what to say, Connor placed his hand at the top of her head and let the silky golden strands run through his hands. He took her hand and walked with her for a bit, making small talk with her, and as the sun was setting, he took her in his arms, leaned his head down to hers and then, he kissed the back of her hand. “I’ll see you in the spring,” was all he said before leaving her. 

Briar Rose felt the blood in her cheeks and heard her heartbeat in her ears. Wrapping her shawl around her, she walked back home and muttered to herself that Connor was not interested in kissing her at all. She sat on her bed and thought of the long, empty winter ahead, already eager for spring.


	3. Now There's Green Light in My Eyes

And that was how Briar Rose met Connor Kenway. From then on, every day she met him at their spot near the creek in the forest. One of them would bring something to eat, as the other talked about their life. 

Or rather, Connor would be the one answering most of the time. Briar Rose was extremely curious about the world beyond her little forest. She asked about his soon to be kingdom, the court, his family, what he did, his duties, anything she could think of, he would answer in the shortest manner he possibly could. 

They had agreed to tell Briar Rose’s aunts about him. They were skeptical at first, but eventually warmed up to the idea. Connor said that he was a huntsman and he would keep an eye on Rose for them, most of his hunting was at night anyway. 

He asked her about her life here, what she did in her little forest. She would go into little stories of what she did, what happened in her little cottage with her aunts, and the animals of the forest. Sometimes she would sing to him. Those days were his favorite. 

Today was a warm summer day. They lay under the shade of a tree, Rose humming softly and Connor dozing off with the lovely song. 

“Do you hold masquerades in your grand castle, Prince Kenway?” she asked teasingly, stroking his hair softly, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp before letting the silky brown strands flow through her fingers. Damn. There went his nap. 

He snorted at his title. “Not masquerades, but balls, yes. Father hates masquerades. There is music, a feast, and dancing.” 

“Do you dance? Could you show me?” she asked, moving from under his head and shoulders to stand, smoothing out her skirt in a graceful movement. His brown eyes glared at her. Closing his eyes and sighing he stood up. 

He waved her over and placed her slim hand on his shoulder and the other in his larger calloused palm, his other hand was on her slim waist. He guided her through the steps, a step to the right, one to the back and together again. Keeping his head down to make sure that he didn’t step on her bare feet, he didn’t notice as her violet eyes watched him with marked curiosity. 

After a few sets of steps, he dropped his hands and felt his face warm up. “There. I have taught you the basic step,” he told her, avoiding her gaze. 

She curtsied and graced him with one of her smiles, and she got to see the corner of his lips twitch up before they feel to their usual stoic line. “Come here,” he commanded. 

Tilting her head, she did as she was told. From behind the tree he produced a rather large, lumpy parcel wrapped in plain brown paper and held closed with twine. “For you,” was all he said. 

She took the parcel and opened it carefully. There was a small gasp when she saw the golden pelt that lay inside. 

“I remember you telling me that there was something preying on the smaller animals. I managed to track it and I brought you its pelt,” he explained, trapped somewhere between embarrassment and pride. 

She stroked the golden fur, blinking in amazement. Suddenly, she sprang up and hugged him tightly. An awkward moment passed before Connor had the thought of hugging her back. Then there was a muffled question asked against his chest. 

“Hm?” he asked, one of his fingers twirling in her golden hair. 

“Were you hurt at all?” she asked again. 

He smiled and chuckled, “Not a scratch. You forget that I do this often.” 

“Deer are not mountain lions, Connor.” 

“Neither are wolves, but I’ve taken a pack or two.”   
“Connor!” she exclaimed, mildly horrified, stepping away from him.

He chuckled, and held her hands in his, “I do not kill unless I have a need to, or I am in danger, which is rare. I am fine.” She still looked unconvinced, a small pout forming on her lips. Tipping her chin up, her smiled assuredly and said, “No need for worry, I will be fine. The sun is setting. You should be heading back.” 

Briar Rose slowly nodded, before licking her lips and picking up her pelt before heading back to the little cottage in the glen. Her aunts asked about the pelt. The only answer she gave was that Connor had slain the beast that was prowling the forest. They were visibly relieved. Her Aunt Flora came up and helped her put it away properly, saying that Aunt Fauna had a bit of a soft spot for animals and she couldn’t stand the idea of any of them being hunted.

Connor made sure that she made it home safely before heading back to the castle. When he made it back, King Stephan asked about his ride, and as always he said it was fine, and not particularly eventful. His father and grandfather were not so easy to fool. 

Once dinner was over, they cornered him, and questioned him to the point of interrogation. Connor revealed nothing and headed to bed. 

Summer made way to autumn. Briar Rose and Connor spent many days together. He helped her gather food for the winter that lay ahead. She managed to make him a warm cape, which his father had taken for himself after Connor outgrew it. It still made Connor mad to this day.   
Then it came. The last day they would spend together before spring came again. Briar Rose was sad to see him go. Her only true friend in this world, but she could not blame him. He must have been missing his own home. 

Connor was reluctant to part with his friend as well. No little songbird kept in a cage would keep him happy throughout winter. His father and grandfather had certainly noticed how his mood kept turning sour. Still the next morning they were to sail back to his kingdom. 

They kept those thoughts at bay as they spent their day together. She sang him songs, he told her stories, and they danced together. 

Then the day came to an end. Not knowing what to say, Connor placed his hand at the top of her head and let the silky golden strands run through his hands. He took her hand and walked with her for a bit, making small talk with her, and as the sun was setting, he took her in his arms, leaned his head down to hers and then, he kissed the back of her hand. “I’ll see you in the spring,” was all he said before leaving her. 

Briar Rose felt the blood in her cheeks and heard her heartbeat in her ears. Wrapping her shawl around her, she walked back home and muttered to herself that Connor was not interested in kissing her at all. She sat on her bed and thought of the long, empty winter ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend who wanted this fic, and I happily obliged.


End file.
